wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Gekko's Other Modes
Mega Man ZX Shippuden is based on the events of Naruto Shippuden, Paul Gekko the Mega Man ZX Shippuden counterpart of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Like Cell from Dragon Ball Z and Naruto, Paul Gekko has several different forms granting him increasing levels of power usually. Murakumo Gekko Progressive forms These are Paul Gekko's primary forms and parallel Naruto's transformations. *'Kyoji Masamune': Kyoji Masamune is Paul Gekko's real name. Kyoji Masamune was the eldest son of Date Terumune in the Fourth Pescan War. Masamune is known for a few things that made him stand out from other daimyo of the time. In particular, his famous crescent-moon-bearing helmet won him a fearsome reputation. As a child, he saw the one of the Orochi who made his purple hair longer. The Date clan had built alliances with neighboring clans through marriages over previous generations, but local disputes remained commonplace. Formerly amicable alliances were cast aside as he began to attack and conquer the Mushroom Kingdom. Chosokabe Motochika describes Masamune's army as a "biker gang." Date Masamune is presented as a cocky and ambitious warlord, usually wielding a single katana, though when fighting seriously he can use up to six swords at once. Prior to the Mega Man ZX Shippuden series, Kyoji Masamune died in the Grand Civil War and his spirit was reincarnated into a Kusanagi Gekko's child. This mode is based on Date Masamune from Sengoku Basara Anime and Video Game Series. *'Super Paul Gekko': Super Paul Gekko is the Super State of Paul Gekko, achieved by harnessing the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. This Transformation causes Paul Gekko's hair to grow longer similar to Super Sonic and the activation of the Eight Tailed Partial mode. *'Treble Mode': By harnessing the power of Biometals Model X, Z and O through a bond of his friends and family using the word MEGA MERGE, Paul Gekko can enter his "Tailed Beast" State. As the name suggests, this version of Model ZX is vastly more powerful than Naruto's Six Tailed Form. This form is used in episode 6 and throughout the series. *'Divine Mode/God Mode': Divine Mode is Paul Gekko's Final Transformation, achieved by harnessing the power of twelve Chaos Emeralds and Biometals Model X, Z and O through a bond of his friends and family using the word MEGA MERGE, Paul Gekko can enter this mode through the power of love since he was chosen as a Dragon Warrior. This form was used throughout the series. The form's capabilities is causing earthquakes, flash flood and erupting volcanoes, droughts and unleashing plagues on Nations and commonly known as Naruto. This form resembled Model ZOX; A Red round armor for the most part with a red, black and white color scheme and white shoulder guards with a stylized "Z" insignia on his left shoulder. His helmet is horned and features a sharp blue crystal in contrast to Model X's gem. Perhaps the most striking feature is the his long blond hair that flowed freely about. It's power source is solar energy. His body material is comprised of a Titanium Z alloy, and is equipped with peculiar mechanisms called the Z-Brain (the head lens) and the Z-Heart (the chest lens), which conceal an unbearable power. His Ultimate needed to be recharging it's power by eating everything that is made of metal. It's recharge stage resembled Asura Junketsu. *'Perfect Mode': Paul Gekko's Secret Transformation, achieved by harnessing the power of hundred Chaos Emeralds and Biometals Model X, Z and O through the the Death of Sheele. His appearance changes with Paul's Hair growing longer dragging across the ground. He grew a helmet that can hide his forehead resembling the Gundam's head. He currently wears a white long-sleeved uniform and a blue long-wide trousers and dark blue shinobi sandals. This form is used mainly throughout the series. *'Galactic Mode': Paul Gekko's Ultimate Transformation, achieved by harnessing the power of quintillion Chaos Emeralds and Biometals Model X, Z, O, Raimei Ōtsutsuki and Pillow-heires. This form resembled Over Soul, Great Spirit, Asakura Hao's transformation. *'Murakumo Mode': Paul Gekko's Ultimate Transformation, achieved by harnessing the power of the Azure Grimoire. His transformation is the combination of Divine Mode and Mu-12 taking the appearance of the woman with a more elaborate and advanced design, featuring lights, thigh-high toeless socks, and blue nail polish on her hands and feet. She wears an armored headplate featuring long horns and floating blades. However, this mode shows off much of her skin, retaining little of Noel’s Control Organization outfit, which seems to have disintegrated. It also features large magic power regulator pauldrons. Ragna calls this mode "Noel". *'Demon Emperor Mode': Due to the effects of the Scarlet Night, Paul Gekko inherited this transformation resulting him being turned into the Lord of Calamity. He uses this transformation until the end of Dr. Eggman's evil reign has ended through the thousand year election. *'Devil Mode': Paul Gekko's Alternate and Ultimate Transformation, achieved by the Devil Genes. His transformation is the amalgamation of Devil Kazuya, Devil Kazumi and Devil Jin. Paul Gekko used this transformation to transform his mach 10 speed into the god-like speed surpassing Sonic the Hedgehog's super speed. Other forms *'Pirate King Mode': Paul Gekko can't take this form but his Pirate Fleet's Flagship can take a form of the Mechanical Eight Headed Dragon. Current Paul Gekko Progressive forms These are Current Paul Gekko's primary forms similar to his ancestor. *'Dark Angel Mode': In Hero of the Galaxy, the Current Paul Gekko's Secret Transformation, achieved by harnessing the power of the Great Force and the fragment of the Triforce of Power. When he loses control of his form, he extended his Dark Angel form into his "one minute" Tailed Beast Mode. *'Nawaki Mode': In The Imperial Basket, the Current Paul Gekko's Secret Transformation, achieved by winning the Shinto Olympics. *'Black Beast Mode': In Hero of High School, Current Paul Gekko's Secret Transformation, achieved by harnessing the power of the Azure Grimoire. When he loses control of his form, he extended this mode into the Black Beast it self. This form possess the form of the massive kitsune with five dragon-like heads with the sixth being a fox-like human head and six long swiping tentacles. When going berserk this form evolves into a massive eight-headed serpent with nine tentacles and six wheels. Category:Jinjuriki Transformations Category:Techniques